The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Petra. The new cultivar is a natural sport of the cultivar Laressa. The new cultivar has the same foliage and plant form as Laressa, but the flower differs in that Laressa has a dark rose-pink tonality and Petra has an orange tonality.
The new cultivar was discovered in April of 1983 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its naturally short, compact plant with extensive and vigorously formed branches which are strong. The contrast between the orange flowers and dark green foliage is very pleasing. The new cultivar has a high tolerance to botrytis and powdery mildew.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 10 to 11 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).